


天使男孩

by kandy_luo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandy_luo/pseuds/kandy_luo
Summary: 校园au魔幻现实主义？灵感来自赫尔维特的《无影男孩》
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

castiel是个长翅膀的男孩，字面意义上的。

达尔文的拥护者认为他是进化的奇迹，宗教信徒声称这是降临的神谕，父母则把他当成尘世的小天使，捧在手里怕摔了的宝贝，但他什么也不是，castiel知道。他只是他，一个长翅膀的男孩，甚至不是那个同名的星期四天使。

他出生时在医院里引起了不小的轰动，医生说这只是基因突变，但又拿不出什么有力的证据。“你该为自己感到自豪，宝贝”他的父亲经常这样说，他是个二流小说家，而他的母亲则是小说的头号粉丝，她提议用作品中的角色为他们的孩子命名，于是castiel有了这个古老而拗口的名字。

他被保护的很好，直到有一天，一群带墨镜的黑衣人冲进他的家，拔走了他的几根羽毛，他的母亲气坏了，当记者采访她时，她义正言辞的控诉道“我认为政府没有权利拿我可怜的孩子做实验”

这下好了，castiel在小镇上彻底出名了，或许还不止，因为他的母亲已经开始雄心勃勃的规划起他的演艺事业了。

castiel不在乎这些，他唯一的愿望就是能像正常人那样平凡的生活。他没有朋友，没进过学校，没去过游乐场，没见过海，也没谈过恋爱……他的活动范围只有从卧室到花园，偶尔武装严实在父母的陪同下去超市。一直是父亲在教他，随着年龄的增长，小说家渐渐感觉有些力不从心，或许让孩子跟其他人接触接触更有利于其成长？于是他说服了自己的夫人。

明天是castiel第一天去学校，也许会有新的转机出现……

  
dean是个四处漂泊的家伙，最近跟着父亲来到这个平静的小镇。他总是克制着自己，不要跟人产生过多的交集，直到他遇见castiel。

转校生在这里并不受欢迎，不过dean并不惧怕那些小团体，他了解这些不太光明的小把戏，摆出一副谁也不鸟的样子，偶尔抓住一个倒霉蛋痛揍一顿。dean并不喜欢打架，但他要树立一个坏形象，让别人不敢轻易找他麻烦。这是个简单粗暴、行之有效的法子，连Crowley都不太敢招惹他，最多耍耍嘴皮子。

那天，dean如往常一样踏着铃声走进教室，普林斯太太已经领一个穿风衣的小子站在了讲台上。说真的，现在这年头还有谁穿这种土了吧唧的战壕风衣？

普林斯太太又开始发挥她那过于热情以致使人尴尬的奇妙本领了“从今天起castiel就是我们班级的一员了，请大家团结友爱，我也会一视同仁的对待每一位学生……”面对着她的长篇大论，那个新来的家伙显得有些手足无措，僵直的站在讲台上。

“不过话说回来，这些是真的翅膀吗？”普林斯太太嘀咕着，情不自禁的伸手去触碰那些看起来软绒绒的翅膀，castiel剧烈抖动了一下，他多余的身体部位意外地很敏感。

普林斯太太也意识到自己的失礼，她刚刚还对学生们说教了一通，于是急忙抽回手“呃，请回座位吧，castiel”

长翅膀的男孩在dean旁边的空位子坐了下来，dean得以近距离的打量他。真见鬼，这家伙是真人版的白雪公主吗？dean自认为见过不少美人，但像这样自带圣洁光环的天使男孩还是第一次见，而且他还有一对货真价实的翅膀。

castiel的脸红了，旁边的男孩一直在看他，从刚才在讲台上就开始了，目光一直没离开过。他知道自己的外表确实很引人注目，不是所有人都会拖着一对翅膀在街上走来走去。但castiel不觉得反感，也没感受到恶意，男孩的眼光是纯粹的善意的好奇。其实从男孩走进教室的那一刻castiel就注意到他了，不得不承认，绿眼睛男孩就像是那种天生的主角人选，使人想起故纸堆中那些用诗句编造出来的美少年，castiel的心顿时变成了清风吹拂下微皱起的书页……所以他选择了这个座位，运气好的话，他希望下课之后能得知男孩的名字。

这完全是异想天开，一下课castiel就被Crowley和他的小伙伴们团团围住了。“道具不错，哪买的？哈哈哈！”他们纷纷把回形针，圆珠笔，废纸团之类的东西扔向他，更有甚者直接上手扯他的翅膀，把那些雪白柔软的羽毛抓得乱糟糟脏兮兮的“粘的还挺牢啊，臭小子，搞清楚这里是谁的地盘”

“不要扯了，这是真的，我的翅膀很痛…”castiel求饶道，殊不知这只会让那些混蛋变本加厉。castiel感到翅膀上一阵微弱连绵的刺痛，一个矮个男孩手里握着一大把蓬松柔软的羽毛。castiel回头一看，发现翅膀上竟然被薅秃了一小块，他简直要哭了，爸妈的小天使哪里受过这样的对待。在家里父母会耐心地帮他梳理羽毛，洒上洁净的温水和香波，把它们洗得香喷喷，白净净的。偶尔掉了一根羽毛，母亲的反应简直比自己掉了一把秀发还大。

他将目光转向一旁的男孩，一双天蓝的、湿漉漉的眼，分明是在求救。但dean只是移开目光，收拾了一下东西，拎着包头也不回的走出了教室。

dean告诉自己不要多管闲事，他应该庆幸被针对的不是自己。


	2. Chapter 2

castiel没敢把真相告诉父母，按照他母亲的个性，可能会跑去起诉整个学校，他还想再见到dean呢，所以他只说是在回家路上不小心摔了一跤。  
“于是你顺势在地上滚了三圈？”父亲狐疑的发问。“嗯”castiel点点头，迅速溜回了自己的房间……

但是事情不会这么简单地结束，又一次，Crowley指使几个低年级小弟把教生物学的古板老头骗出教室，然后将castiel推攘上讲台。“既然是了解人体的秘密，让我们也看看你的秘密怎么样，怪胎鸟人？”另外两个男孩开始动手扒他的衣服“你这家伙到底是男是女，让我们也见识见识”

班上一半男孩是Crowley的团伙，另一半要么是傻笑着幸灾乐祸，要么就别开脸装作没看到，几个胆小的女生已经吓哭了。

castiel扭动身体挣扎着，但他哪里是三个人的对手。dean波澜不惊的看着这场闹剧，这就是校园里的潜规则。男孩们欺负彼此，同时也包庇彼此——这只是种自我保护的手段罢了。dean过早地了解了生活的真相，人们就活在一个满是crowley这种人的世界中，这个世界通过摧毁奇迹来繁荣发展，而人们就活在这乌烟瘴气、同流合污的氛围下。dean不会插手，因为他无法久留，一旦他离开了，这些伤害只会变本加厉。

但不可否认的是，dean确实被这个怪家伙吸引了，他就像一面悬挂过高的镜子，反射出这尘世所有的污秽下流，自身却依旧纤尘不染，所以Crowley才会这么讨厌他，大概是从他身上看到了自己可憎的面目。

这场闹剧最后以老师提前回来了而告终，当时他们正准备继续扒castiel的裤子。事后Crowley警告大家:为科学献身，这完全是castiel自愿的。同窗们彼此心知肚明，自不必再提。

他们之间没讲过几句话，直到那天，dean要穿过校长办公室去旧教学楼上厕所，他受不了那群乌烟瘴气的家伙。一路上只有走廊的回音伴随他，圣诞节临近，办公室前面摆了一颗巨大的圣诞树。

dean正打算吹起口哨，突然一个声音吓了他一跳，“嘿，你能帮我一下吗？”

dean环顾四周，没看到什么人，真见鬼。  
“我在上面”  
dean抬头一看，原来是castiel。他的风衣被人涂得乱糟糟的，脸上沾满了亮片，跟其他五颜六色的彩球一道挂在树尖上。

“你跑到那上面干什么？”dean惊呼。  
“是Crowley干的”castiel叹气道，还能是谁“更糟糕的是校长今天不在学校，根本没有人发现我”

dean一直觉得这家伙有点呆呆的，找不到什么理由跟他搭话，现在他被人挂在了树尖上，dean终于有机会光明正大的端详他了。天使男孩脖子上还挂着一个银色的花环，衬得那张小脸更加生动白净，浮夸的闪片也亮不过那对海一样的蓝眼睛……

dean情不自禁的吞咽了一下，舔舔嘴唇，说道“你跳下来不就好了”  
男孩犹豫了一下“我…我恐高”  
dean盯着他悬在树上晃荡着的纤细小腿“那就拍拍你的小翅膀飞下来，难道它只是你的万圣节道具？”

castiel吸了口气，解释道“在我还是个小婴儿时或许可行，但现在我长大了，翅膀不足以支撑我身体的重量……”  
“听着，伙计，我要去上厕所了”dean忍不住翻了个白眼。  
“呃，等等，dean。你能不能…帮忙把我弄下去？”

一瞬间的犹豫，最后，dean还是转过身，说“等一下”，然后跑开了。过了一会儿，他拿着把椅子回来了。  
  
“悠着点”dean爬上椅子时嘱咐道“不然咱俩都得玩完”castiel伸手环住他的脖子，即使dean早有准备，还是激起了他一身的鸡皮疙瘩，这感觉新鲜而奇特，那根本不是这个年纪的男孩该有的重量，dean怀疑他可能比自己的小弟弟还轻，难怪Crowley可以轻而易举地把他挂到树上去。天使男孩轻飘飘的，闻起来像雨后的森林和馥郁的柠檬草，dean甚至不敢抓牢他，生怕一使劲会把他捏碎。castiel似乎感觉了到他的拘谨“好了，dean，把我放下来吧”

“哦，当然”于是dean赶紧把他放了下来。

多年后回忆起这一刻时，dean好奇，如果他那天没有经过圣诞树，如果他没有回头去找一把椅子，又或者castiel选择不信任这个臭名昭著的坏小子……故事又会走向哪一种完全不同的结局。

“谢谢你，dean”castiel一边扯着脖子上的花环一边道谢“要不是你，我可能要等到明天早上同学们围着我唱圣歌”

“不客气”dean嘟囔着，讪讪地抓了抓自己的头发“我真的要去厕所了”

当他注意到castiel的脚步紧跟着他的时候，dean已经走到了洗手间门口。

他猛地转过身，castiel躲闪不及，一下子撞进他的怀里，两人面面相觑，场面一度十分尴尬。

“你干嘛跟踪我？”dean有些恼怒。  
“我没有，我只是，想清理一下”castiel看起来有点莫名其妙。  
“哦”哦，糗大了，dean强作镇定，拉开了卫生间的玻璃门，顶着门让castiel先进去。  
“谢、谢谢？”castiel犹犹豫豫的说。  
“不客气”dean跟了进去。

“你能帮我开一下水龙头吗？”castiel眨了眨眼，问道，“我手上都是亮片”

dean二话不说拧开了水龙头，castiel开始在水流下冲洗双手，然后拿出纸巾擦拭自己的脸颊，那张漂亮脸蛋开始重新暴露出来……dean直愣愣的盯着他看，直到castiel梳洗完毕。

“你不是要上厕所吗？”castiel提醒他。  
“啊，是的”dean离开盥洗台，走到小便池旁，开始开闸放水。  
castiel也跟了过来，dean情不自禁的偷瞄，自从上次生物课上的事件后，他也有些好奇天使男孩的下面是什么样子，听说天使都是无性的。

castiel好像并没有察觉到dean正在偷看他，自然的解开拉链，半褪下裤子……粉粉嫩嫩的颜色，几乎没有什么毛发，光洁笔直，搭配两颗恰到好处的小球，这简直是小h漫里才有的完美鸡鸡。dean的脸上立刻飞上一片红云，谁能想到他有一天会对着同性的那玩意害羞呢。

dean又拉开裤子看了一眼自己的，嗯，也很漂亮，甚至尺寸比天使男孩的还要大一些，他满意的拎上裤子，心情愉悦的招呼castiel“走吧，让我们回教室去”

“嗯”castiel点点头，他不确定dean是不是在对他说话，不过厕所里确实没有其他人了。dean走过来搭上他的肩膀，就像校园里随处可见的那些勾肩搭背的男孩们一样。自此，castiel终于交到了人生中的第一个朋友。


	3. Chapter 3

dean和castiel在许多方面都截然不同，但他们却意外地相处得十分融洽。除却引人注目的外表之外，dean渐渐了解到castiel到底是个什么样的人:天真而不谙世故，满脑子都是新奇幻想与美好愿望。总之，这家伙真的是一个天使。虽然有时候会因为缺乏生活常识而闹出不少笑话，但dean还是喜欢拍拍他的肩膀，说:“Don't change，cas”

dean觉得castiel的父母对他有点保护过度了，他们不让他去人多的地方，因为他妈妈总害怕有邪教份子会把她儿子拐走。要dean说，这是典型的迫害妄想症；他们甚至不允许他独自走路回家——自从那次“花式摔跤”后，经常能看见他父亲的车就停在校园门口。所以，上学大概是castiel唯一自由的时光，虽然大部分的时候是在被Crowley他们戏弄。

dean觉得这有点不公平，所以当castiel再一次对电影里在迪士尼乐园约会的男女主流露出渴望羡慕的神情时，他头脑发热的提议道“听着，cas，这周末我们也去游乐园玩玩怎么样？”

“真的吗？”castiel的眼睛亮了亮，随即又暗淡下去“我爸妈不会同意的”  
“谁说要他们同意了？”dean舔了舔嘴唇，这是他的下意识动作“你就说要小组学习”  
“太好了！我喜欢这个主意”castiel扑过来亲亲热热的抱住他，背后的翅膀呼哧呼哧地扇着，大概就像开心的小狗喜欢摇尾巴一样。这可爱得有点过头了，dean想。

那天，dean早早的就等在了乐园门口，像第一次跟女孩约会时那样踟蹰不安。别这么娘们兮兮的，不过就是和朋友一起来玩而已，dean在心里鄙夷自己。

castiel终于到了，他没有穿那件标志性的风衣，而是只穿了件宽松卫衣搭配牛仔裤和球鞋，这让他看上去比实际年龄更小了，阳光穿透厚厚的云层撒在他稚气的脸上，有种模糊性别的美。他微笑着向dean走来，步履是如此轻盈，仿佛所踩踏之处全变成了雪。

这会儿正看得如痴如醉的dean不会料想到多年后这样的美人儿会变成一个胡子拉碴、眼神忧郁，嗓音比他还低沉的糙汉。不过没关系，即使这样，那家伙也依然是他唯一的、挚爱的、无可取代的天使。

来乐园的不少人选择了把自己打扮成动画人物，在这样的环境下，castiel反倒成了相对正常的那一个。

在入口处，dean给castiel买了一个头箍，上面有一个金色的圆圈，这下长翅膀的男孩看上去跟那些在云朵上弹竖琴的家伙几乎是一模一样了。dean考虑了一秒钟，又给自己买了一对暗红色的恶魔角，打开开关还会发出微弱的荧光和“呜哇哇”的怪叫声，castiel看这小玩意的神情就像是在看某种奇迹。

第一站castiel居然选择了旋转木马，有一瞬间dean怀疑这不是个好主意，这可是连Sammy girl都嫌弃的项目。夹在一群平均年龄不超过10岁的小孩中间，dean有点想落荒而逃，不过他看在castiel跃跃欲试的目光下勉强忍住了。跨上那匹粉色小马的时候dean又开始忧心这玩意承担不起他的重量，他将会成为史上第一个把木马骑坏掉的家伙。所幸他担心的事情完全没有发生，转了几圈后dean彻底放松了下来，甚至开始有点享受这种双脚离地晃悠飘忽的感觉，这时候他才有空分神去看castiel，男孩坐在前面的那只彩虹独角兽上，舒展开的雪白双翅随着起伏晃来晃去，间杂着欢快的笑声，宛如一位从水平如镜的湖面上泛起的柔软的碧波中走出的仙子。dean觉得自己明白了castiel为什么会对旋转木马情有独钟，这让他感觉自己真的飞了起来。

天使男孩和独角兽同框了，dean掏出手机打算偷拍几张，想着有机会调侃castiel几句。意外地，效果还不错，于是他选了一张自己最喜欢的设置成屏保，那张上的cas有着世界上最可爱无邪的笑容。身为少女杀手的直男dean并没有觉得用同性好友的照片当屏保有什么不妥。

“左脚刹车，右脚加油门，转向…”dean还没说完，castiel已经踩油门冲了出去，他的翅膀像没有重量的风筝，在风中疯狂飞舞着。dean的心提到了嗓子眼，他担心自己犯下了此生最大的错误——castiel会飞出卡丁车然后摔成一滩肉泥。但那并没有发生，男孩尖叫着的笑声飞出车外，掠过轰轰作响的发动机，回旋着落在地上。

终于，castiel回到了起点，dean立马冲过去推了他一把“你他妈的发什么疯？吓死我了知不知道！”  
castiel懵懂的摘下头盔，看起来手足无措“对不起，dean，我以为这会让你为我感到骄傲”

dean意识到自己反应过度了，他冷静下来并给了castiel一个拥抱“当然了，伙计，你简直是舒马赫二世！只是，下次让我有点心理准备，你要出了什么事，你爸妈会杀了我的。”dean用玩笑的口吻说道。

castiel也回抱住他，羞愧地把头埋到dean的肩膀上“对不起，我下次再也不这样了，dean，我发誓”  
dean觉得场面被他搞得有些难为情，于是拍拍castiel的背“我的肚子都要饿扁了，让我们去吃点东西好吗？”

dean拿了两支冰淇淋回到椅子上，将它们都伸到castiel的面前“选一支”  
castiel选了棕色的那只，因为它看起来像巧克力口味的，于是剩下绿油油的那只就是dean的了。castiel看到dean乐得喜笑颜开，不禁有点好奇“你的是什么口味的，dean？”

“抹茶口味的，这是最美味的，不敢相信你居然没有选择它，只好由我来享用了”dean一本正经的说。

“嗯…”castiel舔了下嘴唇，犹豫着问“能让我尝一下吗？”

“当然”dean将冰淇淋递到他唇边，castiel低下头咬了一小口。“咳！”castiel被呛了一下“你被骗了，dean，这分明是芥末味的”

“哈哈哈”dean笑得前仰后合，他跟Sam以前经常这么整蛊彼此，只可惜那小子中了一次招后dean就再也没成功过。看到dean爽朗的笑容castiel也有些羞赧的笑了起来“好吧，你确实骗过我了”

将那只整蛊道具扔进垃圾桶后，他们就只剩下一支冰淇淋了。看在他们是朋友的份上，castiel大方的表示可以跟dean一起分享。

冰凉的甜蜜在舌尖上融化开，dean感觉到castiel的翅膀又在背后呼哧呼哧的扇来扇去了，轻柔的触感拂过他后背，dean感觉有一阵酥麻异样的感觉爬上脊椎。

突然，他感觉到有相机的闪光灯闪了一下，可能是某对情侣在拍照，dean并没有理会，而是提出来一个大胆的请求“我能摸摸你的翅膀吗，cas？”

“当然可以”castiel甚至将翅膀又展开了一些好方便他的动作，dean将手放到那一团洁白的云朵上，天呐，他好像能明白为什么Crowley对它们上瘾了，这种质感的东西不应该存在于凡间。

根部长满了细细软软的绒毛，外缘是一层相对比较锋利的长羽。dean顺着羽毛生长的方向轻柔抚过，偶尔梳理下一两根搞不清楚状况的小家伙，当他摸到一小团纠结在一起的羽毛时，强迫症发作似的想把它们都梳开，这一梳不打紧，有几根羽毛为了表示抗议直接离家出走了，暴露出下面一小块光滑细腻的肉粉色皮肤。dean手忙脚乱的接住，想趁castiel还没察觉时把它们重新插回去。“没关系，dean，这是Crowley送我的见面礼物”

“还没有长回来吗？”dean有些惊讶，后悔那天居然丢下castiel自己跑路了。  
“外力造成的脱落一般不容易长回来”castiel不在意的说着。  
dean又看了一眼那块孤零零的皮肤，一个复仇计划开始酝酿而成。

下午他们又去玩了云霄飞车，一开始castiel坚决不同意，最后在dean的哄骗诱惑下才勉强松口。一路上castiel都紧闭双眼，中途忍不住睁开眼睛偷瞄了一眼，那时他们正好处于最高点，吓得他立马又闭上眼睛，扑到旁边的dean身上。dean被翅膀糊了一脸，不过这感觉还不赖，就像他是天使男孩唯一全心全意信赖着的人。

直到他们稳稳落地了，castiel依然紧抓着dean的手臂。“好了，睁开眼睛吧，cas”dean劝他。  
“不要，你肯定又在骗我”castiel还是不相信。  
“真的，不信你踩一下脚底。”直到castiel的双脚触碰到坚实的土地，他才再次缓缓睁开眼睛。  
“很刺激，不是么”  
“确实是，但我不想再体验第二次了，我坚持”  
“好吧”dean故意说“那下次我们试试激流勇进”  
castiel翻了个小小的白眼“我要回家了，告辞”

“等等”dean拉住了他的手，已经傍晚了，他们确实该回家了。不过，“你来的时候不是这个发型”说着，dean伸手抓了抓castiel的头发，帮他整理了一下“现在好多了”

“谢谢你，dean”castiel笑着揶揄他“看起来你很有经验嘛”  
当然，他以前可是经常翘课去约会，“呃”dean连忙转移话题“这可是为了你的小组学习，伙计，感谢我吧”

他们在出口处挥手告别，两个年轻人迈着轻快愉悦的步伐向相反方向走去……


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脏话提及 校园暴力

dean悄无声息的跟上Crowley，这家伙走得匆匆忙忙，直奔厕所，而且后面没带着尾巴一样的小喽啰们。dean猜他可能是吃坏了肚子，无论如何，这是个好时机。dean等待着，Crowley一从隔间里出来，dean就冲过去把他再次推了进去，并用身体把门挡住。

“操你的，Winchester”Crowley看清来人后没好气的说“干什么，你想吃我的鸡巴吗？”  
“是操你，Crowley”dean不想跟他废话，直接上手薅他本来就不茂盛的头发。

“别动我的发型！”Crowley怒吼着，两人扭打在一起……混乱中，Crowley脖子上挂着的吊坠从衣服里掉了出来，dean定睛一看，上面居然拴着根羽毛，那颜色和独特的形状一看就是castiel的。“这他妈的是什么鬼？你个变态，你喜欢cas？”

“关你屁事”被戳穿后的Crowley恼羞成怒，更加激烈的反抗起来，可惜论实力他并不是dean的对手。dean觉得还不解气，又薅了一把，Crowley发出一声惨叫，这下英国人的发际线变得更加岌岌可危了。两个人正胶着着，谁也没注意到一个正打算尿尿的低年级男生提上裤子慌慌张张地跑出去了……

男孩绘声绘色的讲述了他们老大跟Winchester的爱恨情仇，不过并没几个人相信。他再次强调自己亲耳听到他们在厕所里互相操来操去，Crowley还发出了一声尖叫。“你可闭嘴吧，小心Crowley把你的头拧下来”他们中资历最老的发话了，大家作鸟兽状一哄而散……所以当dean和Crowley解决完私人恩怨后，并不知道自己给吃瓜群众们提供了什么样匪夷所思的笑料。

当然这个解决只是dean的单方面解决，crowley看着他洒落一地的秀发咆哮道“我跟你没完，Winchester！”大获全胜的dean没有理他，吹着口哨脚步轻快的离开了。

castiel觉得最近大家的目光又粘在了他的身上，这有点不太对劲。经过这么长的时间，学生们已经习惯了他的存在，甚至连Crowley都不太找他的麻烦了，有着亚洲面孔的新生成了他们的“新欢”。

“dean，你有没有觉得大家都在看着我们？”castiel用手捅了捅正忙着把牛肉汉堡往嘴里塞的dean。  
“有吗？可能是因为我太帅了吧”dean不以为意。  
“大概是我想多了”看到dean这幅态度，castiel也就安下心来继续吃午饭。

直到下午选修课，他的名誉女友Lilith跑过来坐到他身边，开门见山的问“你在跟castiel交往吗？”时，dean依然没察觉出有什么不对劲。

“什么！怎么可能！我喜欢女生”dean下意识地否认。得到答案的Lilith点点头，起身准备离开。“不过你问这个干嘛？”

“我只是想确认下没人敢动我的东西”Lilith扭过头挤出一个令人悚然的微笑。dean不禁打了个哆嗦“当然没有啦，姐姐”。确实，他答应跟Lilith假装交往后再也没有女生敢给他递情书。

Lilith比dean高一级，那天，她带着几个女生在走廊里浩浩荡荡的堵住了dean，说要让他做自己的男朋友。当时dean手里正拿着一沓塞进他储物柜的情书准备扔掉，而且他还没有从前女友劈腿的伤痛中缓过来（虽然是他先离开的，但那个碧池居然立马把Facebook上的情感状态改成了单身并表示欢迎各路帅哥来撩，气得dean卸载了所有社交软件）所以他本打算拒绝Lilith的，但是她突然甜蜜的凑到dean的身边轻声说道“帮我个忙，帅哥，小姐妹们都看着呢”

dean知道她是女生团体的头目，而且长得还不错。也许是被前女友气昏了脑袋，也许是被Lilith的几句恭维哄得晕头转向，总之，最后dean露出一个标准的花花公子笑容“乐意效劳”

过了几天，Lilith递给他一个长方形盒子，dean打开一看，是一条心形项链，“这是什么？”  
“情人节礼物”  
“我以为我们只是假想情侣？”dean搞不懂了。  
“给我的情人节礼物！明天你找机会送给我”Lilith强调“我跟隔壁学校的Ruby打赌谁先撩到学校里最帅的男生，你不想让我输给那个碧池吧，dean？”

“等等，你说我是学校最帅的男生？”dean不关心Ruby是谁，只在乎青春期男生那点过剩的虚荣心，这样的恭维让他十分受用“好吧，那我就再帮你一次”

第二天，dean在储物柜旁拦住Lilith，将项链送给了她，至此坐实了他俩的情侣关系，让一堆小女生对他们大姐大的撩汉手段佩服得五体投地，自然也没人敢给他塞情书了，dean反而乐得清闲。

他没把这件事告诉后来的castiel，因为dean估摸着以天使男孩的人际交往技巧可能没法理解这种错综复杂的关系。要不是Lilith今天突然跑过来问些莫名其妙的话，dean已经快忘记这个荣誉女友了。

  
让我们把时间倒回到昨天晚上——  
Lilith正端坐在镜子前欣赏自己的美貌，手机“叮”的一声打断了她的注意力，点开一看居然是死对头Ruby发来的信息，发的是一张游乐园官方ins的动态截图，上面的照片正是castiel和dean分享冰淇淋的那一幕，配文是:乐园里可爱的一对❤️

就这样Ruby还不忘继续刺激她“看来你的小男友还有很多你不知道的事嘛”Ruby都知道了，说明学校里至少2/3的人知道了，这让她Lilith的脸往哪搁？而且她曾天真的以为最终dean会迫于舆论压力跟她在一起，谁知半路突然杀出个翅膀男孩，是可忍孰不可忍！

一个平时没什么交集的同班女生拍了拍他的肩膀“castiel，跟我来一下，有件事想请你帮忙”castiel不疑有它，跟着她来到器材室“要我帮什么——”话还没有说完，又进来了几个人，还顺手把门给关上了。为首的正是Lilith“帮帮忙，教我们怎么勾引别人男朋友”

castiel不知道自己什么时候得罪了她，他一直谨小慎微，低调做人，他们之间根本没有交集。他试着解释“你们一定是误会了什么”

“难道你不喜欢dean Winchester么”Lilith对此嗤之以鼻。  
“我——”castiel一时语塞，他怎么会不喜欢dean呢，他做的这些都是为了dean。  
“真是演得一手好戏，天天装纯勾引Lilith的男友”另一个女生冷笑道。  
“我不知道你是dean的女朋友…”castiel的声音渐渐低了下去。  
“全学校都知道就你不知道？”显然女生并不相信他的话。

“没关系，我很大方”Lilith又露出了她那种令人悚然的标志性笑容“不过你还要努努力，因为dean只喜欢女生”

“我知道了，对不起，让我走吧，我会离dean远点”泪水已经在castiel的眼眶里打转了。是啊，dean怎么会喜欢他呢，他是个男人，还是个长翅膀的怪物。

“既然来了就别急着走”Lilith示意身旁的女生，几个人走过去按住了castiel的翅膀，显然她们都知道他的弱点，castiel立马动弹不得。

Lilith不知从哪弄来一条亮片吊带裙扔到他脸上，吩咐道“帮他换上”  
……  
castiel从来没被这样羞辱过，与之相比，Crowley的都太温柔了。  
她们甚至还帮他画上了口红和眼影，不过都被哭花了。Lilith掏出手机“咔嚓咔嚓”拍了几张照片“如果你不按自己说的做，我就把照片放到网上去。你不想让那些变态对着你撸管吧…不过你这样的碧池说不定喜欢呢”威胁完毕，Lilith觉得也差不多了，于是招呼姐妹们撤了。

castiel在冰冷的水泥地上蜷缩成胎儿的姿势，他觉得自己从来没有这样哭过，仿佛全身的力气和水分都被抽干了……

实验课已经开始操作了，dean等了半天还没等到他的搭档，castiel从来不迟到。dean不知道发生了什么事，也许这家伙跑错了教室？他试着给castiel发消息，但没有人回。一阵不安浮上他的胸口。

一下课他就跑出去到处向人打听castiel，不过一整天都没人见过他。dean试着再次打电话，依旧没有人接听。第二天、第三天castiel也没来上学，仿佛人间蒸发了一样，dean怀疑这些天他和castiel发生的种种一切只是他的南柯一梦。

直到第四天，普林斯太太在班上宣布castiel由于个人原因决定退学。dean知道自己不能再等下去了，他要去找他。


	5. Chapter 5

“你睡了吗，cas？”小说家敲了敲他儿子的房门。  
“没呢，爸爸”castiel怎么可能睡得着。  
“跟我聊聊，好吗？”他坐到了床边，castiel靠过来趴在父亲身上，“告诉爸爸你为什么不想去上学了”  
“我是个怪物，没有人喜欢我”castiel用半是委屈半是埋怨的口吻说。  
“胡说！我看你的那个朋友——dean，就挺喜欢你的”父亲的手轻柔的按摩着他的翅膀根部，这是表示亲昵和信任的动作。

“他不是我的朋友！我不想交朋友了，我只想跟你们在一起，永远在一起…”castiel把脸埋进父亲的胸膛。

封闭的环境让castiel把过多的感情投射到了他的身上，虽然不舍，但为了让他们的宝贝天使健康成长，小说家还是逼迫自己做出相应的改变。

“你知道爸妈不是长生不死的吸血鬼，对吧？”父亲揉揉他乱糟糟的头发“你需要建立正常、适度的人际关系”

“有一瞬间我想把那些讨厌的人都杀了”castiel终于说出内心深处真正的恐惧“我知道我可以做到…我只是、讨厌这样、我害怕成为自己厌恶的那种人”  
“但你没有”作家把儿子搂进怀里，给了他一个拥抱“爸爸为你骄傲，天使，我知道你一直是个善良的好孩子”

  
普林斯太太宣布完这个晴天霹雳后，Crowley跑过来找他的茬“我不管你用什么方法，Winchester，我要毛毛回来”  
  
“你还好意思说”dean不明所以，但还是不甘示弱的抓住Crowley的衣领“是不是你又干了什么好事？”

“还在这跟我装傻”Crowley一把推开他“别人不知道我还不知道么，脚踏两只船的渣男！”

莫名被骂的dean一头雾水，不过很快他就搞清楚了事情的来龙去脉。当他找到Lilith时，后者正在餐厅喝着下午茶悠闲的自拍呢。

dean瞅准时机，一个箭步冲上去夺下她的手机，翻到相册删了那几张照片，顺带把她刚刚搔首弄姿半小时的自拍也删了，然后把手机扔给她，直截了当的提出第二个诉求“去给cas道歉”

“道什么歉？给谁道歉？我做错了什么？”Lilith立马否认三连。  
“你自己做的事自己心里清楚”dean被她气的不行。  
“我做什么了，你把话给我说清楚！”还没等dean再次开口，Lilith就摘下脖子上的项链扔到他身上“你被我甩了，Winchester”

dean觉得自己当初真是瞎了眼才会跟这种人结盟，事到如今，她还只想着自己可笑的面子。

Lilith站起身准备表演个潇洒离场，“等等”dean叫住她，乘着她愣神的时间，dean端起桌子上的咖啡往她价值不菲的新连衣裙上泼去……

“啊！你这个混蛋！”Lilith的尖叫响彻了半个餐厅。“彼此彼此”dean双手插兜，潇洒的转身离开。

dean知道自己的行为很low，很不绅士，但是——很爽啊！以前他经常被泼饮料、被骂混蛋，但他从来不知道原来当个混蛋这么爽。

  
他和Lilith的这场精彩的撕逼很快成了大家茶余饭后的八卦中心，但dean现在没心思关心自己的名声，他正在castiel的家门口徘徊，寻思着待会说点什么好。

还没等他考虑清楚，就迎面撞上了正准备出门的cas父母。“你是dean吧，快进来，cas在等你呢”cas母亲热情的招呼了他，dean只好硬着头发赶鸭子上架。

把事情都解释清楚后，castiel依旧不愿意回学校，dean知道他心意已决，再啰嗦下去就讨人厌了“普林斯太太让我邀请你参加这学期的期末旅行，这你总该答应吧”  
“我会去的，dean”castiel答应了。

  
走着走着他们就落到了队伍最后，经过一条小溪后，castiel终于放弃了“我走不动了，dean”

“不然我背你走吧”dean抬头看了一下，已经完全看不到领队的人了，他们落后得有点多，dean有些担心。  
“不要，就在这停下吧，明天我们早点出发，一定能赶上他们”castiel坚持要在原地安营扎寨。  
“好吧”最终dean同意了。

夜晚很快降临了，夜色四合，万物消失，光线昏黑，远方一切都静谧无声，高邈的天空无言地覆盖着森林地面，在这样的情况下，他们点燃收集来的枯树枝，升起一小堆篝火，早些时候他们在小溪里抓了一条鱼。这会儿，两个年轻人正依偎在篝火旁，分享他们带的罐头食品，享受着只属于他们的独处时光。

也许是当时氛围正好，也许是别离的幽思作祟，dean转向castiel，伸手把他拉近了。  
castiel睁大了眼睛，在火光的照耀下那对蓝宝石变成了明亮的橘红色，他期待着dean赶紧说些什么，但吐露的话语却叫他失望。“无论如何，我会想念你的，cas”dean把手搭到他背上。

“别这么感伤，dean。虽然我离开学校了，你还是可以去我家找我”castiel笑得有些尴尬“嗯，如果你愿意的话”

“真够意思，我们还是朋友吧”dean拍了拍他的背。  
“当然”castiel若有所思的低下头“你是我…最好的朋友”

  
他们挤在一个帐篷里，两个人各怀心思，直到半夜，dean均匀的呼吸声洒在他的耳边，castiel仍没有睡着。

月亮被厚厚的云层遮蔽住了，此刻的森林里一片深不见底的黑，在这全然的，令人安心的暗夜里，castiel伸展着翅膀，仿佛能听见关节在吱吱作响。他走出帐篷，久违而熟练的挥动翅膀，像是镌刻在基因里的本能，然后，他就像是这世上最轻盈灵动的一只鸟，飞了起来。

他一直向上，直到超过目所能及范围内那棵最高的桉树。然后在森林上方盘旋着，他不用担心有人会发现他，在这样的昏黑的夜里，即使有人听到了什么异响，也会以为只是些大型鸟类。

“人们总是对未知的事物充满恐惧与敌意，”父亲曾告诉他“孩子，如果你想保护自己和所爱之人，让周围人相信你对他们毫无威胁是个代价最小的办法”

castiel一直是这样做的，他相信父亲不会骗他。但是为什么他一再退让，最后却还是什么都没能保护呢？

castiel决定不再退让了，短暂的飞行时光让他想清楚了，他故意拖慢速度可不是为了听dean说还是朋友之类的屁话。他要去告诉dean:我要做你的男朋友！如果他不同意，castiel就将他的俊脸揍开花，这样他就没法再勾搭其他人了。

打定主意后，castiel觉得一切难题瞬间豁然开朗，他朝着小溪的方向俯冲，降落在离帐篷不远处，然后向着沉睡中的心上人走去，脚步轻盈得像踩着上好的天鹅绒，想着或许可以像童话里一样，用一个吻唤醒dean……心情愉悦的castiel甚至没注意到有什么异常，直到快走到帐篷门口才发现那里站着一个人。

dean的脸色难看极了，castiel自从认识他以来还从未见过他露出过这样的表情“你干什么去了？”  
castiel刚树立的信心立马烟消云散，他踉跄慌张的扑到dean身边，抓着他的手臂“我可以解释的，dean，事情不是你想的那样，求你不要告诉别人…”他就差跪下来哀求dean不要揭发他了，他不想离开父母和自己喜欢的人，不想在冰冷的实验室里度过余生后再被做成标本。

“我说过了——给我点心理准备，不要那么一声不吭的跑掉！”dean愤怒的推开他，然后又猛的将他拉进怀里“混蛋！我以为你被什么野兽叼走了而我竟然毫无知觉”

然后dean吻了他，时间在这一刻停止了，castiel发誓他尝到了泪水的咸味，他伸手接住了dean的一滴眼泪，偷偷用了一点超能力——castiel发誓这是自己最后一次使用它。那滴泪凝固成一颗晶莹剔透的锥形晶体。直到很多年以后，他的爱人已在六尺之下，这滴象征着纯真爱意的眼泪依然陪伴着他……

“那么，现在我可以当你的男朋友了吗？”当他们重新躺回帐篷里时，castiel惴惴不安的问。  
“不可以”  
“什么！”castiel以为之前那个吻已经算是默认了他们的关系，难道自己理解错了？  
“你已经是我的男朋友了”dean像条八爪鱼似的缠到他身上“没有反悔的机会”

当dean在第二天下午精疲力尽地回到家时，父亲跟Sam已经正襟危坐的等着他了。他知道即将发生什么，这样的场景发生过无数次。他不会忤逆父亲，只能在心中祈求各路神灵不要那么残忍，再宽限几天吧，他才刚和cas在一起。

出乎他的意料，父亲说的不是“收拾好你们的东西，我们要出发了”而是“为了我的男孩们，或许我应该安定下来，不再逃避了”经过这么久，父亲终于和过去和解了。  
dean觉得神们可能真的听见了他的祈祷并终于决定做件好事，不然他怎么会得到这么多的爱与好运。

  
一年后的毕业旅行他们如愿去了castiel向往已久的海边，dean当着众多观光客的面向他求了婚。

但是cas拒绝了他“你太年轻了，dean，或许有一天你会遇见比我更好的人…那时候我能怎么办呢，在被你这样全心全意的爱过后”

“你可能还不太了解，cas，我从小走遍了大半个美国，见识过各种各样的人，谈过很多无疾而终的恋爱…我清楚的知道，不会有比你更好的了”

最后，他们约定要是三年后彼此仍没有改变心意，就在这片沙滩上举行婚礼。

他们都没有去上大学，castiel坚持认为自己适应不了群体生活，dean则说他从来不是读书的料。  
假期后，dean在汽修店找了一份工作；cas则在网络上完成了函授课程，子承父业，成了一名作家。三年后，他的半自传体小说处女作一炮而红，那本书的扉页上写着:献给dean——我最好的朋友，最好的爱人。


End file.
